I will always find you
by DixonVixen93
Summary: A dangerous ex boyfriend of Orwell's comes searching for her. In hot pursuit, Vince must do what he can to protect his partner. Vince/Orwell


**Hey everyone! So I really couldn't resist this story! **

**I do not own the Cape.**

_**I will always find you**_

Orwell wasn't a people person. She tried letting people in, but she got disappointed and hurt time after time. First her father- then there was a guy she thought she loved.

The blogger met him in high school. At first he seemed so nice and sweet, but things changed as she let her guard down.

He became very over-protective. She never had a problem with him doing little things for her… but things started to get ridiculous. He would ask her where she was constantly, why she wasn't with him, this started to get old fast.

Then he wanted to run away, and have Orwell come with him.

_*Flashback*_

_Her boyfriend had came over to her house one day after school. He had practically begged her to go with him. _

"_C'mon Jamie, I need you baby." He had said._

_Orwell wasn't going anywhere with him, she was done with his constricting ways._

"_I am not going with you Kyle. Do you know what my father would do?" Orwell said._

"_Which is why you need to leave with me. I can take care of you! You and me baby, forever." Kyle pleaded, reaching for the brunette's hand._

_Orwell had kept her hand by her side and stood her ground; "No Kyle."_

_Then the blogger had seen something spark in her boyfriend's eyes._

_The next thing she knew, she was basically on the run for her life._

_He had tried to strike her, causing her to defend herself._

_She pushed him on the ground and grabbed her cell phone on the way out of her house, and ran to the neighbor's house._

_The brunette called the police and he was taken to the Sheriff's Office._

_*end Flashback*_

***The Cape***

The Cape and his sidekick were walking around downtown on a Friday afternoon.

As usual Orwell was being quiet.

"Hey." Vince started, bumping shoulders with the blogger; "You're quiet."

Orwell raised her shoulders with a laugh; "Are you expecting a penny for your thoughts type of talk?"

"Well since you mentioned it…" Vince started in a joking tone and gave Orwell a penny.

Orwell sighed and handed the penny back; "Vince, I'm just thinking about a lot today."

"Well I know it's a big stretch, but do you wanna talk about it?" Vince asked nudging to a bench across from them.

Orwell moved towards the bench and sat down with Vince following suit.

"Well I know I'm not going to get an answer from you am I?" Vince asked.

Orwell never answered him, she stared straight ahead in sheer panic.

"Earth to Orwell." Vince started, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Vince… we need to leave." Orwell said just above a whisper.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"We just do! Let's go!" Orwell said getting up and slinking away in the opposite place she was looking.

Vince followed right behind her. He has never seen one person so freaked in their life. It was like she was hiding from someone.

This time they arrived back at Vince's place. Orwell was close to tears by the time Vince looked at her.

He reached for her; "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

By the time she looked away, Vince noticed tears fall from her face.

"Something upset you out there. What happened?" Vince asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing." Orwell dismissed, looking down.

"Orwell. What happened." He repeated affixing his crystal blue eyes with her pretty brown ones.

Still looking down, Orwell started explaining; "I saw my ex boyfriend today."

Vince just looked at her; "Is that a bad thing? I didn't think running into exes made you distraught like this."

"He wasn't your average boyfriend." Orwell said, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Did he hurt you?" Vince asked, almost ready to hurt someone himself thinking about if Orwell was hurt by a man.

"He tried." Orwell sniffled; "He was very protective. Always wanting to know where I was. One day he wanted me to run away with him. I refused, he got angry."

Vince watched as she explained this. She opened her heart up for the first time in a long time and he could tell she was hurting inside.

"I have no idea what he would've done. I didn't give him the chance. As soon as I got to my neighbors, I called the police." Orwell went on.

"And what did they do to him?" Vince asked.

"Well, since they didn't have any proof of domestic abuse, I signed a restraining order against him." Orwell said.

"And now you're afraid he's going after you." Vince added.

"Yes." Orwell said, staring into his eyes.

"Orwell, you don't have to worry about that, there's no way he can find you." Vince said.

Orwell shook her head; "No, he can. He is really good at technology. He can find me. He will find me."

"I won't let him get to you." Vince said.

"You can't stop him Vince." Orwell spoke.

"I can try." Vince protested.

"How?" Orwell asked.

Vince thought for a moment; "Stay with me for a while."

"You don't mind?" Orwell asked.

"Not at all." Vince said.

"Thank you." Orwell said, close to tears again.

"Hey don't cry again, ok?" Vince said wrapping both arms around her.

Orwell couldn't remember a time in her life that she was so scared besides the times with her father. She didn't want to be caught. She couldn't be known as Jamie Fleming anymore. As Orwell, no one knew who she was, the only person that could, would be Vince. The blogger tried not to think of it, but she knew she was falling in love with him.

As Vince held Orwell, he couldn't help but notice little things he appreciated about her. Like the way her skin is as soft as silk and the way her hair smelt sweet and has the softest texture.

He didn't even regret when he thought about what he was doing. Vince barely even noticed that his mouth moved subconsciously just above hers.

They just stared at each other. Their chemistry flowing in the air, ready to burst like a firework. At this point, nothing mattered to Vince, he wasn't going to let her suffer like this.

"Are you sure about this?" Orwell asked softly.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I need you and you need me right?" Vince said.

"I- yes. You make me feel like I'm finally safe." Orwell said.

Vince pushed the thoughts of everyone else besides the beauty in front of him and came in contact with his partner's lips.

***The Cape***

The next thing Vince knew, it was morning.

He woke up with Orwell curled up in his arms. She was facing him with her head against his chest. Vince sat up and admired just how incredibly beautiful Orwell was.

The Cape moved a few loose strands on hair out of the beauty's face and moved it behind her.

Orwell's eyes soon fluttered open and she looked at Vince with almost a shy face.

"Good Morning." Vince said with a smile.

Orwell smiled back with a small smile; "Morning Vince."

It was really obvious what had happened between them last night but neither of them really cared that it was wrong.

"How did you sleep?" Vince asked pulling her closer as he kissed her.

"Mostly sound. How about you?"

"Pretty good." He paused; "How about we go out and eat breakfast. I don't have much food for more than one person."

Orwell looked down which made Vince grab her chin; "I will be with you all the way."

"Alright." She agreed.

Vince kissed her nose, lips, and then he dropped to kiss her shoulder before he got up from the bed.

They separated to get ready for going out to breakfast. Orwell wasn't used to having any kind of dates so she definitely was going to enjoy this.

Walking to the nearest diner allowed them to hold hands. They were both disguised somehow but yet they acted like just any other happy couple.

Unfortunately happy didn't last. Everything started out fine at first. Vince opened the door for his date just like any gentleman should and they picked out their own booth.

One of the waitresses came over with a big smile on her face; "Hey Bruce! The usual?" She started only to stop when Vince leaned back to let her see Orwell sitting next to him.

"Oh, who is this?" The waitress asked.

"This is my girlfriend Elena." Vince answered.

Orwell gave him a look at the word 'girlfriend', she even blushed a bit.

"Oh I see. Well what can I get for you two lovebirds?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a coffee." Orwell answered.

"Make that two." Vince added.

"Two coffees coming up." The waitress said before walking off to the back of the diner.

"Bruce?" Orwell asked skeptively.

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything better and I was hungry." Vince answered.

"Okay well if you grow batwings, you will need to find a new partner." Orwell said as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Yeah well you'll just have to be bat woman." Vince said.

"Can't I be cat woman instead?" Orwell asked.

"Oh I guess so." Vince said in a playful tone.

The two were looking at each other with pleasant and sweet looks on their faces before she turned her head and looked out the window.

Kyle was coming into the diner. He had seen Orwell's face and was determined to get her back.

Vince noticed the look on his partner's face; "Hey what's up with the face?"

"He's here." Orwell spoke.

"Do you think I'm going to let him get you?" Vince asked, placing a hand on the side of his partner's face.

"No. I just really don't want to see him." Orwell said.

"If he can't see our faces, then he won't bother us." Vince said.

"Not necessarily." Orwell said.

"Let's just see then." Vince watched Kyle enter the diner. The Cape then pulled his partner in for a kiss. If he could keep Kyle from Orwell, he wouldn't be able to harm her.

They both noticed no matter what the situation was, their kisses seemed just right, like they were meant to fit together.

Unfortunately, Kyle didn't buy that they were any other couple. Infuriated, he sat down in the booth across from them.

Vince and Orwell averted their kiss and looked at the guy in front of them.

"May we help you?" Vince asked.

"Yes." he started calmly; "You have something of mine." Kyle turned his head to Orwell; "You have my Jaime."

Orwell tried not to flinch back; "I don't know what you are talking about, sir. My name is Elena."

Kyle's mouth spread into a cocky grin; "Right. I know that beautiful face anytime I see it."

"I don't know what he's talking about." Orwell said to Vince, she was really trying to keep calm.

The Cape wrapped his arm around his companion's shoulder and kissed the side of her mouth; "There must be some misunderstanding, similar face maybe?" Vince asked Kyle.

"Not likely. I know Jamie when I see her." Kyle said, getting irritated now.

"My name is not Jamie!" Orwell shouted, calming down, she added; "You should leave my boyfriend and me alone."

The waitress came back with Vince and Orwell's coffee; "Is there a problem here?" she asked placing the cups by the recipients.

"No I was just leaving." Kyle said as he got up from the booth, eyeing both Orwell and Vince hard, leaving with no more words being said.

The rest of their breakfast was sat in the quiet. They ordered their food, ate their food, and left the diner without another word between them. When they finally got back to Vince's, the blogger broke down.

Orwell had been holding her emotions in for so long, she couldn't anymore. As her hands covered her face, she wept.

Vince went over to her and pressed her to his chest. With his arms around her tightly, the cape let her sob.

The blogger looked up at her partner with fresh tears welling in her eyes; "I'm so sorry Vince, you must think I am being overdramatic."

"Not at all." He said, kissing Orwell on the temple; "I know that guy really upset you back there."

"Everything just came back, it was so overwhelming Vince-I." Orwell started, only to be silenced by the Cape's lips crashing onto hers.

With her arms around his neck, she wrapped herself deeper into the kiss. She knows now that she loves the man that is holding onto her, without a doubt.

Again, they got lost in each other's wake. It was then that Vince too knew in his heart just much he was in love with Orwell.

***The Cape***

Later on that day, Vince went with Orwell back to her hideout, to get some of her things. Sooner or later, she would probably move in with him. Vince had thought about asking her, but he figured he would wait. The Cape noticed how jumpy his partner was outside her comfort zone- which is why he decided to go inside her house and wait for her to pack.

Orwell walked over to Vince with a tan cat with black swirls over its body in her arms. The cat looked up at the blogger and made a little cooing noise; "Vince, how would you feel about a cat living with us?"

Vince looked at the mysterious blogger with an amused look on his face; "Is this your cat?"

She looked down at the cat and scratched its head; "Yes it is, I've had him since he was a kitten."

"Bring him along then." Vince said.

Orwell gave him a smile full of gratitude; "Thank you."

Vince put a hand on his companion's shoulder; "Hey, I know this is a stretch, but do you want to move in with me? It's been nice having you around."

"You want me to?" Orwell asked.

"Well sure. Why not?" Vince replied.

"Well okay then. I've got a bit of computer equipment, but if you don't mind helping me move it, I don't mind moving in with you." Orwell said with a smile.

Vince agreed with a nod and the blogger put her cat down long enough to help Vince with packing her things into his car.

***The Cape***

Once Orwell was fully unpacked into her new home, The Cape and his sidekick began to relax on his couch.

Vince sat up against the arm of the couch and had Orwell on his chest, with her cat Simon, laying at their feet.

It had been a really long couple of days, and a lot had happened between them. Not once did they find themselves regretting what they did.

Running his fingers through her curly hair, he asked her; "How did we get so close?"

Orwell turned around to lie against him on her stomach; "I don't know." she looked down; "Why do you ask?" the blogger finally met her eyes with his.

"I was just wondering how I got to the point of loving you. In a million years- I never thought I could love someone more than Dana." Vince said, his hands against Orwell's cheek now.

"Vince- I don't want to be the one to break a couple up." Orwell said.

"We'll make something work." Vince said.

"How?" Orwell asked.

Vince sealed the gap between their lips with a kiss; "We just will."

Orwell just looked at him. She wished it was that simple, that it was ok for him to love her. There is a time that he won't be there for her like this, that he will be with his family. She has no doubt in her mind that she will be thousands of miles away from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Vince asked, stroking her face with his thumb.

"Nothing." Orwell dismissed as she lied her head against his chest again.

Vince and Orwell soon sat in the quiet. It engulfed them into slumber not long after.

***The Cape***

Kyle was furious. How dare someone else take his Jaime away from him? It was going to take a lot, but he would get her back.

He kept close tabs on everything that went on between those two.

When he realized just how close they were, he was more than ready to kill Vince.

The next day, he was going to wait for the next time he sees that guy, he'll steal his girl back and rip the punk a new one.

He will pay for brainwashing Jaime away from him.

***The Cape***

Opening the refrigerator was a sad sight for Vince and Orwell's home, they were in a desperate need of a trip to the grocery store.

"Vince your fridge is so empty I thought I saw a dustbowl go by." Orwell said as she looked through all the containers inside.

"Well I either eat out or I go to Max's and eat with them. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have enough food for more than one person." Vince said walking into the doorway of the kitchen and watched over his female companion.

"Yes you were." Orwell paused to shut the door and turn around; "That's not even enough food for one person."

With an amused look, Vince walked up to Orwell and wrapped her into his arms; "Ok well how about we go to the grocery store and you can pick out whatever you want."

"Vince, I love you, but you honestly don't think you'll be cooking do you?" Orwell asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vince stood with a mock shock; "I guess that's your job now?"

"Damn right it is." Orwell said pulling her mouth over his in for a short, sweet kiss.

Vince looked down at Orwell and kissed her again; "So you love me huh?"

"What?" Orwell asked.

"You said you loved me before you _insulted_ my cooking ability." Vince said, a smile toying with his features.

It hadn't been occurred to her that she had said those three little words aloud; "Well, yes I do."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Vince said intertwining their fingers together; "Because I love you too."

There it was, the three words that meant so much when said or written. The words that could make or break a relationship, as for this situation; it was making them so much stronger.

Vince rested his forehead against Orwell's as their mouths hovered over each other's once more, but they stopped each other before anything goes on that would keep them from getting groceries.

At the store, they walked around and conversed about things, just like any other couple would do. It wasn't suspected from anyone around that they were anything but another ordinary couple.

Unfortunately, they had a stalker. Kyle was waiting for the right moment to grab Orwell from behind.

Luckily for him, he saw his opening, Vince had to stop at a gas station. Kyle made his way around the driver's side and got in, without a word.

Orwell turned her head from out the window after Kyle had started to drive off. The blogger freaked and kicked at the driver. Kyle's body pressed harder against the pedal accidentally as he tried to dodge Orwell's hits. He swerved into the wrong lane and was hit by an oncoming car, sending the car into a pole.

The impact of the pole against the car sent Orwell smacking her face into the dashboard, giving her a serous head injury. The blogger unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the smoking car the best she could.

As the world went spinning, she collapsed onto the grass she was standing on.

***The Cape***

A month had passed since Orwell had been in the hospital due to her head injury in the car crash.

Vince had not left her side.

He would eat, sleep, and everything else at the hospital. He sat by the bedside of his sleeping beauty, regretting for ever leaving her.

Sitting by her bedside and holding the battered version of Orwell's hand, it was discovered now that she was who he loved the most.

The nurses and doctors felt sorry for Vince, he seemed to be so out of it for the most part, so concerned for his companion.

It had come to the point where they weren't sure if she would make it or not. She has a serious head injury and her heart beat was very irregular.

They gave Vince the option whether he wanted to give her a few more days or not, unfortunately that is all they could do.

He of course held onto the hope that she would wake up. When the cape was left alone with his partner, he was basically in tears.

They had come so far for it to end like this. He loved Orwell so much, she deserved so much better than this fate.

He came over to her bedside and took a look at the sleeping form of Orwell. Vince smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head. He would talk to her from time to time as he made sure she was being taken care of.

Taking her hand gently, he began to talk to her again; "Hey there." Vince took a deep breath as he felt a ping at his heart; "The doctors are only giving you a few more days before…" taking in another deep breath, tears finally escaped from his eyes. He squeezed her hand again, expecting to not feel a thing, only, he felt a gentle squeeze right back.

Vince looked up at Orwell's face and saw her eyes flutter a bit, her lifeless face she had just a moment ago, gone from existence.

A tiny groan came from the blogger as she tightly shut her eyes for a moment more, then frantically blinking around the room the next moment.

"Vince-?" Orwell asked breathlessly.

Vince was right there, hugging her to him as if he hadn't seen her in years; "I'm here… I'm here and I always will be."

"What happened? I remember Kyle crashing your car and then I climbed out the window and…" her struggle to remember showed on her face.

"I- don't remember anything else." she continued.

"You were in a coma for a little over a month. You almost died Orwell." Vince said, his pain was noticeable in his voice.

"A month?" Orwell asked in a panic.

"Hey, hey take it easy." he placed a hand on her arm; "yes a month, and I've been with you all the way."

"What? Vince, do you know what could have happened in a month without the Cape?" Orwell questioned in a fervent whisper.

"Relax okay? Max has been keeping me posted." Vince replied.

Orwell looked down at his hand as he intertwined their fingers together; "What about Kyle?"

"He was killed on the impact of the crash." Vince replied, careful of her wavering emotions.

Orwell was losing control of her own head again. It was spinning with thoughts and memories, memories she didn't want to remember ever again. The blogger's shoulder's shook as she broke down.

"Vine, I'm so lost. H-how can you stay here with my when I am so lost?" Orwell cried turning her head away.

"Hey. I'll help you through this. All of this." Vince turned her head back to face him; "I will always find you Orwell." The Cape kissed Orwell in such a tender, yet passionate way; "I love you."

Vince hugged Orwell to him as she continued to cry.

Vince and Orwell would have to go through a lot more as the Cape and his sidekick, but just maybe they could get through it easier by being by each other's sides even more.

**Please review!**


End file.
